The invention concerns a seating element adapted to be arranged in rows of identical seating elements for seating in halls, stadiums, stands, etc. The seating element consists of a seat section, which may be connected, if appropriate, to a joint row attachment device, and of a back-rest section, movably linked to the seat section such that it can be laid down on the seat section in a covering position.
Various embodiments of seating elements which can be arranged in rows are known for seating in halls, stands, etc. DE-OS No. 36 14 983 describes seating elements of this type, where the back-rest section can be laid down on the seat section. The seating elements are mounted to a telescoping stand which comprises step units with seat or tread surfaces that can be moved horizontally in a telescoping fashion. The arrangement is such that when the telescoping stand is pushed together the upright back-rest sections are forced down on to the seat sections, so that there is no obstruction to the telescoping action of the stand. These back-rest sections must be opened up manually into the user position when the seat is to be used.
Thus, in the known embodiments, it is necessary to move the back-rest section down to cover the seat section either by hand or by other appropriate means such as a telescoping stand which is pushed together. The upright back-rest sections, which remain in the user position unless they are lowered by some external intervention, obstruct the necessary cleaning work throughout the rows by seats and may constitute an obstacle which would block possible escape routes in the event of panic.